Warriors Seven
The Warriors Seven was a party of adventurers who set out to destroy the god of chaos Tsukuyomi. Their epic is detailed in the novel "The Warriors Seven" by Aralin Littletree. The group's members changed from time to time, but their name was adopted from the prophecy of the Diadeusne which told of seven warriors who would save the world. Founding The first three members of the Warriors Seven were Renten, Corvux, and Leia. These three would meet in the town of Erendale where they were falsely accused of a murder. With help from some town officials, they would come to find that the actual person responsible was the illusive assassin Digius. This is where the group met Aralin, a fellow warriror and tracker who sought to aid them in finding the man. On their travels, the group would take on a number of new members, such as the druid Gabriel and even the assassin that they hunted previously. At highest, the group held 12 members, but retired with the seven prophesied warriors as the core group. Members Leia, The Death Knight - Considered the leader of the group. A stern paladin of death who was a founding member of the group. Wielded the sword Gettai Ken and acted as a moral compass for the group. Known to many races as the "Malari'ush" or "Slave Saver" in draconian due to her freeing of the lizardfolk in west. Leia began as arch enemies with Digius, but when he became an ally their love for one another quickly grew. Renten, The Lorekeeper - Also sometimes considered the leader of the group, Renten was a powerful cleric. He devoted his healing and elemental prowess to the group, until he was killed at the hands of Rakshasa. Renten's soul would carry on as an ally to the party known as Cannoth. Renten would eventually be reborn and join the group in their final crusade against the chaos god. Corvux, the Viridian Dragon - The dark and sly ranger, Corvux was the final founding member of the party. Searching to find his purpose in the world, he would become wielder of the Legendary Corozun. Corvux was a strong yet brash warrior, and would come to survive each harrowing adventure due his connection to the Infernal Lord Balrog. Additionally his ties to the Akavarii bloodline granted him the ability to transform into Onundaga the Black, a powerful dragon. Aralin, the Last of her Kind - The first new member of the group, Aralin was another of the prophesied seven warriors. She was exiled from the Land of the Little and met the group at the Warrior's Guild of Erendale. She would come to save the Land of the Little and ultimately wield the Labyrinth, a spellbook of godly power. Aralin was a polished rogue who went on a number of scouting missions for the group and was the first to discover the secrets of Digius. Aralin also would go on to write the many myths of the faction into a book for the world to see. Idris, the Dragon Rider - A boy abandoned by his parents, Idris was raised by a strange druid sage deep in the swamps. When he came of age, the sage gave him Idris' father's blade and sent him on a quest to find his long lost brother. This is where Idris met the group, who decided to aid him on his journey if he could guide them through the swamps. The two parties' interests would merge when rumors began to spread that Digius was in fact Idris' brother. Idris would come to aid the birth of the dragon Aubrey, his best friend and the future lorekeeper. He was key in returning Digius to the light side. Gabriel, the Druid - Trapped in ice by the lorekeeper a century prior, Gabriel was unfrozen when his "time had come." He came to learn that this meant his true purpose of aiding the warriors seven. He joined the group for a small amount of time to guide Idris and Renten to the lair of Mindo the Mindflayer, a powerful psion who would later aid the group in toppling the god of chaos. Gabriel's end came when he sacrificed himself to protect the men from a dangerous swamp monster. Kallista, the Shadow - When the group ventured into the desolate lands, they were met with this tielfing sorceress. Rather than obliterate them, she decided to lend her magic to their cause. Kallista had come from the Forgotten Plane, and so had no memory of who she was. Strangely enough, Kallista had the memories of a halfling woman named Rickius. Rickius was the exact person the group had been searching for, and so Kallista decided to venture with them to discover what was happening to her. Through their adventures she learned that she was a "Shadow" of Rickius, and their fates were linked together. Kallista would ultimately sacrifice herself to save Aralin from Theros, the leopardfolk responsible for the death of many of the warriors allies. Digius, the Dragonkin - Raised by the dragon Brisingr, Digius was abandoned by his parents and trained by the creature. When he came of age, the dragon aided him on his quest to discover the truth of his parents and his family. Digius became a spy within the ranks of the Micenaries, and an unintentional enemy of the Warriors Seven. When he discovered Idris was his brother, they had a fateful battle on the rooftops of Annok City. They would form an unlikely alliance until they could discover the truth of their father. Digius had trouble trusting the group but would eventually join their numbers as one of the prophesied seven along side his brother. Together they would reforge their father's blade and save him from the clutches of Tsukuyomi. Digius fell in love with the Death Knight Leia, and would later come to marry her. Tyjah, the Summoner - After abandoning the micenaries, Tyjah ran into the group when they were ambushed deep in the mountains. The group had become overwhelmed and it was Tyjah who stepped in to save them, feeling compelled by some great force. It was in this moment that the group assumed it was he who would be the last prophesied member, but it was not true. Tyjah believed it with all his heart though, and traveled faithfully with the group. He would meet his end when the group attempted to retake their fortress from the micenary forces in the Battle of Xelb's Keep. Cannoth, the Stormborn - Created from the life essence of Renten mixed with the powers of the Lorekeeper, Cannoth was born as an ally to the group. Keeping the memories of Renten, Cannoth knew he was born with a purpose. He was to finish what the cleric had started, and destroy the Waykeeper. Cannoth went as far as to brashly challenge the black dragon in a one on one fight. Cannoth would be with the group for a good amount of time, until his unfortunate death at the hands of the Dichromaci. Cannoth's soul was stored in a small blue lightning crystal, and eventually merged with the resurrected Renten. Lilith of Lore, the Vessel - A drabonborn from the caverns of the white mountain, Lilith was an adventure seeking teen. When the lorekeeper had his harrowing battle against Dxriss the Mindflayer, Lilith aided the party in defeating Dxriss' forces. She convinced the lorekeeper to let her join the party, and aided them in their journeys. Lilith contained a great deal of knowledge on the magical properties of the world, and helped the group find their way to the Black Plane. Lilith was slain when the leopardfolk Theros slaughtered many of the seven at the Battle of Xelb's Keep. Aegis and Bobo, Prince and Protector - Venturing from the tropical isles were Aegis the Sylvarian prince and his bodyguard bobo, a resilient apefolk. They encountered the party in their travels through the southern lands, and the group realized it was Aegis who was the last of the prophesied seven. The two were on a quest to reform a treaty with the eesian for their home land of Sylvaria. Bobo gave his life to protect Aegis, during the Battle of Xelb's Keep. Aegis would wield his father's trident Adamaris in the final battle against Tsukuyomi, and help destroy the god of chaos for good. Notable allies Idris' dragon '''Aubrey '''spent enough time with the group to be considered a member, but went on to become the lorekeeper following the death of Oisiris. The half-orc '''Xelb '''was thought to be one of the seven, and due to his instrumental aid in destroying the god it is still debated if it was supposed to be him. His absence from the majority of the group's adventures leads most to believe he was just a very important ally. The dragons '''Penglong, Brisingr, and Oisiris (The Original Lorekeeper) '''were all instrumental allies in the battle against the god of chaos. Though not members of the Seven, they acted as mentors and masters to many of the individual party members. The god of power '''Amaterasu '''gave great aid to the warriors seven, after being saved by the death knight Leia. Though few members of the group spoke to him, the epic goes into great detail about how the bone dragon played a key role in capturing the god of chaos.